Reversed
by Kodocha08
Summary: Rin has interesting powers and is being watched by two mysterious characters who might they be and why are they watching her so closely? Kagome has feelings for two people who might they be and who will she choose?SanXMir for sure.The others are a mystery
1. An Ungentle Afternoon

Title: Reversed

Chapter 1: An Ungentle Afternoon

A/N: Gomensai I'm really bad with summaries and my first chapter is really bad but I improve as I write so don't judge my fanfic by its first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

It was early afternoon where we find, the Inu gang, Rin, Ah-un, and Jaken, excluding Inuyasha were currently in the middle of a clearing. Each was watching the battle in front of them with varied levels of amusement. Inuyasha and his brother, Sesshomaru were at it again.

_They are always arguing over something stupid. _thought Kagome.

"I've told you already Inuyasha the sword is mine," Sesshomaru told Inuyasha who had his Tetsusaiga ready.

"No it's not!" Inuyasha swung his sword at him. Sesshomaru stepped nimbly to the side and avoided it.

"Yes it is," Sesshomaru said forcefully while attacking Inuyasha with his poison whip. Inuyasha put up the Tetsusaiga to block it.

"Then how come I can hold it and you can't," Inuyasha argued.

"You know the answer to that as well as I do little brother. Therefore there is no point in you asking such a stupid question," Sesshomaru replied.

"This fight is over Sesshomaru. Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru dodged it easily. "Inuyasha you are so predictable."

"Shut up Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I shall take my leave now. As I know I'm just wasting my time here talking to a incompetent person like you. Come Rin." Sesshomaru turned to leave.

"Coming Lord Sesshomaru!," Rin said happily while leading Ah-Un.

"Wait for me my Lord!," Jaken cried running after them.

"What leaving already Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha taunted as he put away his sword.

Kagome felt sad to see them go. _I wonder why the little girl stays with him. I guess it's because she believes he is kind and caring like I do. If only others could see it too maybe then they wouldn't hate him so much._

"Come on guys let's go. We have to find the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha yelled before leaping off through the trees.

"Inuyasha wait for us!," yelled Kagome. Then suddenly Inuyasha stopped.

"I smell blood."

"What kind Inuyasha?," asked Kagome panting as she jogged up to his side.

"I can't tell, it smells like a mix of human and demon."

"Is it a hanyou?," Kagome asked.

"No, it's like it's two separate things." Inuyasha replied.

"Well then we should check it out," Sango said as she came up as well. Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara followed close behind.

"Okay then Kirara grab Miroku and Sango! Shippou you can ride with them. Come on Kagome." Inuyasha bent down so Kagome could get on. Kagome hopped on his back and he took off. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou hopped on Kirara following Inuyasha.

With Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken

"Jaken watch Rin. I have business to attend to and do whatever she asks of you." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken nodded.

"Goodbye, Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Sesshomaru nodded and flew off on his boa.

"Master Jaken, let's play a game." Rin said.

"What is this 'game' and how do you play?" Jaken asked warily.

"It's called Hide n' Seek. Kagome taught me. I'll hide while you cover your eyes and count to 1 trillion okay. Then when your done you can come find me." Rin smiled at Jaken.

"No that's not a safe game. You could get lost." Jaken argued.

"Please Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru said that..." Rin pleaded.

"I know what he said!" Jaken interrupted huffily. "Fine we'll play this 'Hide n' Seek' of yours and then we will wait for Lord Sesshomaru's return. Okay?," Jaken said reasonably.

"Okay." _Ha! He fell for it. Now I can go and do whatever I want. _Rin grinned at Jaken.

_I don't trust! her she's smiling too much pathetic human. I don't know why Lord Sesshomaru brings her along. _Jaken thought looking suspiciously at Rin.

"Okay Master Jaken, turn around and count to 1 trillion."

Jaken turns around while Rin runs off to supposedly hide.

_I don't even know how to count that high. _Jaken moans in his head.

End Of Chapter

Read and Review!

A/N: I'm going to totally redo my first two chapters cause they sucked so yeah. Chapter two is going to be redone next.


	2. Kagome's Discovery

Chapter Two: Kagome's Discovery

Thank you reviewers. Your comments were really helpful. I will try to update every Monday but as of right now. I have to study for finals so I don't know when the next chapter will be up probably during the holidays. Also sorry about the chapter thing I had forgotten to put a disclaimer on my chapter.

Disclaimer: Sigh -- I don't own Inuyasha.

Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought again then Sesshomaru left Jaken to watch over Rin.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5...um 7, 9...um 21, 48, 100, 124, 1 trillion." _Yes I did it! I counted to a trillion._ Jaken starts dancing and trips on a rock. "Ow." _Now to find that brat._

**Meanwhile with Rin**

"Yes I'm free! I better hurry Master Jaken will start looking for me soon since he can't count that high anyway."_ Hmm. What should I do now? I know I'll go pick some flowers and make them into a wreath for Lord Sesshomaru._

She skipped happily off, unaware of the two pairs of blue eyes watching her.

_Where is she going now Alona?_(Just so you know these are the two pairs of blue eyes watching Rin)

_How should I know Alana?_

_Do we have to speak like this all the time. Alana_

_Just for the time being. I think communicating with our minds is quite convenient when you are trying to be stealthy. Alona_

_Yes I guess that's true sister. Alana_

_We have to watch her carefully so we can report back quickly to **her**. Alona_

_I don't see why she wants us to watch her anyway. Alana_

_You can't sense it? Alona_

_No. You know your sense of identifying powers is better than mine. Alana_

_No it is not and anyway you got the good looks. Alona_

_We look exactly the same. Alana_

_Oh yeah. Alona_

_Oh no we've lost her. Alana_

_Stupid it's your fault for talking too much. Alona_

_Me! What do you mean me? You're the one who started it. Alana_

_No I didn't. Alona_

_Yes you did. Alana_

_No I didn't. Alona_

_**Yes you did.** Alana_

_**Fine**. I did. Now we need to find the girl again. Alona_

_Haha I won. Alana_

_I can hear you. You know. Alona_

_Oops. _She puts up her mental barrier and laughs in her head.

_I can still hear you._

She puts up a stronger mental barrier with soundproof walls and then she laughs.

**Back to Rin**

"Great now I have enough flowers for Lord Sesshomaru's wreath."

She starts putting them all together to form a beautiful when a snake demon makes itself known to her. Rin screamed.

**With the Inu tachi Two hours after that happened. (Rin and the snake demon)**

"I know this scent. It reeks of Sesshomaru, but its faint. You guys spread out and search. I'll look this way." Inuyasha said.

_It has to be that little girl that Sesshomaru allows to travel with him. I hope she's not hurt. _Kagome thought as she got off Inuyasha's back to search.

She thought she heard someone off to the left. She walked through the forest to a clearing. She gasped at what she saw. She saw vines entangling the dead snake demon with Rin out cold with a smashed flower wreath in her hand.

_Her aura has changed slightly. What's going on? Did Rin do that?_ She dismissed the thought immediately. _How could Rin do that? She's no hanyou or demon._

She walked over to Rin and touched her hand checking for a pulse. Rin was fine but her breathing was shallow.

_Oh! She must have been bitten by the snake demon. We need to get her medical attention quickly or she might not make it!_

"Inuyasha! Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara! I found her!" Kagome called.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N Is Rin going to make it? What is Rin's mysterious power? Why are those twins keeping an eye on her? Who is the person who sent them? Where is Jaken? Why am I asking so many questions. Stay tuned to find out. **

**I bet it takes you one guess to figure out what her power is. If you are the first one to guess correctly I will give you a prize. **

**Read and Review **


	3. Rin's Powers

Chapter 3: Rin's Powers

Disclaimer:According to chapter 8, section 15, paragraph 3 in the code book of Inuyasha it clearly states that I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Summary: Rin has two mysterious people watching her closely. Kagome found an unconscious Rin with a dead snake demon.

"Kagome will she be okay?" Shippou asked anxiously.

Kagome had just given Ron the antidote for the bite and she replied a little worried, "Well she is sweating a lot and she's still a little pale, so I'm not sure yet."

"Don't worry Shippou. I'm sure she'll pull through okay." Sango reassured him.

Meanwhile with Jaken

_Oh no! I can't find Rin anywhere. I looked all over the forest. I knew I should have said no when she asked to play this simple human game. I sure hope I can find her before Lord Sesshomaru returns. _Jaken grimaced.

A few days later

Rin was better. Thanks to Kagome's quick administration of the antidote. Rin was playing tag with Shippou. "It was amazing how fast Rin recovered." Sango said.

"Yeah." Kagome said absentmindedly. _Usually it takes more than five days to recover from a snake bite. She recovered a little too quickly. She has to have some power. Oh my gosh there I go again raising suspicions in my mind against Rin, she's just a child. _The logical side of her said, _No it can't be coincidence, I mean the snake and her recovery... she has a power that she hasn't told us about and I'm going to find out what._

"Kagome. Kagome. Hello!" Sango waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh sorry Sango I was just thinking about something."

Rin had just tagged Shippou and was running away as fast as she could. Shippou cheated and used his fox fire to make it look like he appeared right in front of her. She stopped immediately and turned around and ran in the other direction... and bumped right into Shippou. "No fair you used your powers."Rin said accusingly.

"So what."

"Then that means I can use mine too." Rin said.

"Huh?" Then Shippou was grabbed by one of the tree roots nearby.

"**Kagome help!"** Shippou wailed.

Kagome and Inuyasha heard the cry for help from Shippou and though it was a demon.

"Come on guys Shippou's in trouble and if Shippou's in trouble so is Rin!" Kagome yelled.

When they got there Shippou was wailing and trying to use fox fire to get rid of the tree root holding him by the tail. While Rin was smiling up at Shippou innocently. Rin said, "You shouldn't have cheated like that Shippou it's not right."

Kagome looked smug._ Ha told ya she had a power._ The logical side of Kagome said. Kirara just sat down and looked at the pair. Sango was dumbstruck along with Miroku. Inuyasha just laughed at Shippou's misfortune and put the Tetseiga back in its sheath. Jaken leading Ah-Un had followed the screaming and looked on from the other side unnoticed by the others. Sesshomaru had returned and was flying overhead watching the scene with interest.

Rin looked back at Inuyasha and the gang. "I can control plants, have sufficient healing powers, and talk to all animals except for demons in the form of animals, I wouldn't want to talk to them anyway except for Lord Sesshomaru." Rin explained.

"Rin could you put Shippou down please?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Rin put Shippou down gently. Shippou ran from her and jumped into Kagome's waiting arms.

"Wait. I'm confused how do you have these powers? I thought you were a full human." Sango asked.

"I'm tired. Can we do it later?" Rin rubbed her eyes, laid down, and fell asleep instantly.

"Okay I guess we don't have a choice we will have to wait till tomorrow for her explanation." Miroku said.

"No we don't I want answers now!" Inuyasha started walking towards Rin intent on waking her up.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha plunged toward the ground. "SIT BOY! SIT BOY! SIT BOY! Ugh. Inuyasha how can you be so inconsiderate. She's just a child." Kagome had Kirara pick up Rin and everyone walked away towards Kaede's hut, except for Sesshomaru and Jaken of course. Inuyasha got up well I should say climbed up out of the hole shaped in his form.

"Damn Kagome that hurt, all I wanted were some answers. I wasn't gonna hurt her or anything." Then he noticed that he wasn't talking to anyone and ran off after them, in his rush he didn't notice Sesshomaru's scent or aura.

Sesshomaru floated down towards Jaken who was sneaking off after Inuyasha. Jaken started in surprise at his lord's sudden appearance. "My...my Lord." Jaken said.

"Jaken how did Rin get to be in the company of my brother's companions?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"It was the humans fault my Lord. She made me play a simple human game called Hide n' Peek I believed she called it. She had me turn around and count to a trillion and when I turned around and she had gone off somewhere. I looked everywhere my Lord but I could not locate her. Then I heard a loud scream and followed it to this spot and found Rin with Kagome's companion named Pipo I think..."

"I see so you let her trick you Jaken?" Sesshomaru questioned.

Jaken bowed his head in shame. "Yes my Lord."

"Idiot. I should kill you, but I will not."

"Thank...thank you my Lord." Jaken bowed and looked up but Sesshomaru was already walking away.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me!" Jaken cried running after him. Sesshomaru suddenly stopped sensing something and looked up. Jaken ran right into Sesshomaru's leg. "Oof. My Lord what is wrong."

Sesshomaru didn't answer and instead said, "Hello Kagura to what do I owe this unexpected visit."

Kagura appeared in the tree next to Sesshomaru. "I sensed an interesting aura and Naraku sent me to investigate."

"Did you find the source of the aura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No the aura disappeared before I could get to the source but as a compensation I found you instead my beloved." Kagura said seductively.

"Kagura I have already expressed my feelings toward you and they are everything but love." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I will earn your love yet my beloved you will soon see." _If I have to I will make him love me._ She then deftly grabbed her feather and flew off towards Naraku.

"That ignorant wench can chase after you all she wants my Lord but you will never give in." Jaken said.

Sesshomaru started walking again too deep in thought to hear Jaken's statement. _Hmm. Rin has finally admitted that she has these powers. I suspected she had them while but never asked because she wasn't ready to use them yet. She will need training for her new found powers before they get out of hand. Maybe I should go see that plant sage, she owes me a favor. I also must thank Kagome for looking after Rin when that imbecile Jaken could not._

"Jaken go fetch Ah-Un and go back to my castle. I will see you in three days. Understood?"

"Understood my Lord!" Jaken ran off to do his Lord's bidding.

Meanwhile back with the twins(Alona and Alana in case you forgot)

Alona and Alana had stopped fighting long enough to find Rin. They saw Rin sleeping in the safety of Kaede's hut with Inuyasha and co. watching her.

_Great now she's with some dog hanyou, a feline and kitsune youkai, and a bunch of humans. _Alona said irritably.

_Well at least we finally found out what her powers are. We need to go back and report to our Lord. _Alana said.

_Well we have to change to a more suitable form for our Lord._ Alona said.

_Fine._

They changed into two tiger demons. Alona was blue with gray stripes and a lean flexible body. While Alana was a forest green with white stripes but she was more regal looking than her sister. They then took off flying (like Kirara but with ice) towards their lord, unaware of someone watching them.

It was Jaken hiding in the bushes nearby. _Who were those two and why were they watching Rin?_

End Of Chapter

Author Notes: Woohoo! This is my longest chapter yet. This chapter just came to me and was so easy to write. Also sorry I haven't described Alona and Alana very well and I promise I'll describe them better in the next chapter. Also I want to thank my reviewers for reading. These include:

weekline7

Crazed14yearold

sesshygirl1212

Next Chapter: Rin's Training Kouga will make an appearance in this next chapter along with the mysterious Lord of Alona and Alana.

Read and Review


	4. Enter Shuko

Chapter Four : Enter Shuko

Author's Note:Sorry I changed the name because I wanted to write something totally different for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summary: Jaken,Sesshomaru, and the Inu gang find out about Rin's mysterious powers. Jaken saw Alona and Alana watching Rin.

Inuyasha and the gang were still at the village where Kaede lived, Shippou and Rin were off playing, while Sango and Miroku were talking with Kirara in Sango's lap sleeping. Inuyasha was furious because Kagome had left saying she needed to take another test in her world and hasn't come back yet.

"Why isn't Kagome back yet. She said she'd be gone for two days and would be back by sunset! It's almost sunset and she hasn't come back yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm sure she'll come back soon Inuyasha. Please be patient." Sango said soothingly.

"We should just leave him alone, maybe he'll stop complaining and go after Kagome." Miroku whispered to Sango but to his dismay Inuyasha heard him.

"I ain't gonna go after Kagome." Inuyasha said stubbornly.

"Come on let's go to the well and see if she's back yet." Sango said.

"Okay." Shippou said.

Meanwhile with Kagome

Kagome was currently making up a test from when she was in the feudal era._ Ugh! I hate math! I don't even get this question. _What's is the Pythagorean theorem and explain why we need it.

_I don't even know what that is let alone explain it. Great I'm gonna fail this test and then I'll fail math! _Sigh_ Oh well I'll just guess and hopefully I'll be right. _ Kagome wrote down the last answer to her test, gave the test to her teacher, and walked out the door towards home.

Kagome walked in to find her mom washing the dishes, Sota playing video games, and Gramps asleep on the couch with Buyo laying on him. "How was the make-up test Kagome?" Mrs. Higurashi asked.

"Oh it was okay." Kagome said. _It was horrible! It was horrible! It was horrible! It was horrible!_

_It must have been horrible then. _Mrs. Higurashi thought.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and take a nap before I go back to the feudal era." Kagome said.

"Okay Kagome." Kagome's mom said. _It must be very hard on her to live a double life. She has a lot of responsibility on her shoulders what with gathering the sacred jewel shards and trying to keep up with her schoolwork but she's a strong girl and I need to stop worrying about her so much. _Sigh. _It's so hard being a mother._

Meanwhile with Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru landed quietly in a grove of trees and started walking towards Kaede's hut. He smelled Rin with the kitsune and the neko youkai. The miko was nowhere around. He was disappointed that she was not here he wanted to talk to her. His brother was also nowhere in sight or smell. He could also smell the demon exterminator and the monk with the kazaana. (sorry if I spelled it wrong) He unexpectedly heard a scream of "pervert!" and a loud slapping noise. He rounded a bend and saw Rin and the kitsune playing kemari with what looked like a ball of grass. Rin saw Sesshomaru coming and came bounding up to him happily saying "Lord Sesshomaru you have returned for me!"

"Yes Rin I have and I have a few things I want to talk to you about. Come let us take our leave." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru."Rin said just as calmly. _Finally! I can talk openly about my powers to Lord Sesshomaru first. I didn't want to have to tell Inuyasha and the others before I even explained it to my Lord and protector. Well Shippou will tell them at least since he had already figured it out._

"Goodbye Shippou." Rin said happily.

"Bye." Shippou said quietly to while waving to Rin. _I can't believe it she's just a kid like me but she has much cooler powers than me!_

Kirara just watched as Rin stood next to her father-like figure and they lifted off and flew into the setting sun towards places known to Sesshomaru and a few demons and humans alike.

Meanwhile with Alona and Alana

They had arrived at their Lord's castle. The castle was built like a fortress with it's walls half the length of the demon Ryukotsei's strong diamond-like body. (You know the dragon that Inuyasha killed when he learned the Backlash Wave.) The walls were made of red sandstone. There was a river flowing on the east side of the wall, a forest on the west, and open plains towards the north and south sides. The inside was made in the typical style. (Imagine Princess Kaguya's castle in the second movie). There were also doors as tall as the walls in the north side of the castle this was where Alona and Alana entered calmly walking through the now open doors to the throne room where their Lord was. She was a beautiful dark blue-furred panther demon and her name was Shuko and she was the ruler of all neko demons. "Did you find her?" Shuko asked calmly.

"Yes we did my Lord." Alona and Alana said respectfully at the same time.

"And?" Shuko asked now interested in their findings about the girl.

"She has the power to control plants, healing powers, and the ability to speak any beasts tongue except for demons." Alona replied.

"Hmm. Interesting. Good work Alona and Alana. You are dismissed."

"Yes my Lord." Alona and Alana bowed,turned, and walked out the huge door at the same time.

_This is perfect. I will have to keep a close eye on the girl. Now to put my for his destruction into play._

Shuko sits there thinking for half an hour with the twins waiting outside the door quietly conversing through their mind link.

Finally Shuko says, "Alona, Alana." Alona and Alana come back in.

"Yes my Lord." Alona and Alana said.

"I need you to continue to watch her and make sure Naraku's minions don't find out about her."_ I can't have him messing up my plans._ "I want only myself and the girls' companions to know about her **except **for you, Alana and Alona." Shuko elaborates quickly. Alana puts the knife down. Alona looks at her crazily quickly thinking to her, _She meant except us you baka! How could we carry out her orders if we're dead?_ Alana flinches at her sister's harsh words.

"Although I'm happy that you were willing to die for me and my plans, but you are necessary for them. In addition to that you are my dearest subjects and friends. I hope you will be careful while on this mission." Shuko said tenderly to them.

"Yes my Lord." Alona and Alana said seriously their faces totally wiped of emotion. Although their thoughts were a different story. _I don't see why we have to call her our Lord. There should be an exception for us. Since we're her favorites and all. _Alana thought.

_You baka! _Alona thought angrily. They started walking towards the way they came in.

_Sorry it was just a suggestion. _Alana thought trying to placate her sister.

_You know what would happen if demons found out. If anyone knew our origins. Then we would be scorned by all demons and the kingdoms of the East and West would collide and fight over us and we might get separated. I know I couldn't bear to be away from you for even a second. I love you so much Alana. _

_I love you too Alona. _ They shared a mental hug. They stopped outside the gate and flew off towards Rin and Sesshomaru relying on scent and aura to lead them.

With Inuyasha and the gang

Inuyasha was still waiting patiently (well as patiently as Inuyasha can wait which is about ten minutes) by the Bone-Eater's Well awaiting Kagome's return.

"Dammit Kagome still isn't back yet. Looks like I'll have to go and get her. Hah!" Inuyasha said and jumped into the well.

"I knew he would go after her it was just a matter of time." Shippou said from behind a very large bush.

With Kagome

Kagome had fallen into a deeper sleep from too much mental thinking. (I get tired after I take finals and I don't know why. I guess it's from thinking too much).

Inuyasha was outside her open window watching her sleep. _She's so helpless while she's sleeping._

At that exact moment Kagome's alarm clock went off startling Inuyasha. _Oh no it's a demon! Kagome's in danger! _Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!

At that moment Kagome woke up. "Ahh Inuyasha what are you doing! SIT!" Kagome yelled before he even touched the alarm clock.

THUMP!

Inuyasha made a dent in her floor. "What'd you do that for Kagome? That thing's a demon."

"No it's not Inuyasha it's just an alarm clock it's supposed to wake me up in the morning when I'm here." Kagome explained.

"Keh. Whatever." Inuyasha said.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Kagome asked.

"I came to get you. You were taking forever!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I've only been gone for three hours Inuyasha! Sheesh!" Kagome yelled back.

"Well let's go!" Inuyasha said.

"Fine just let me get ready." She pushes Inuyasha out of her room.

With the rest of the gang

They were all at Kaede's house so as to appear that they hadn't spied on Inuyasha.

"What's taking them so long?" Shippou whined.

"Be patient Shippou." Sango said.

"Yes I totally agree with Sango you should be patient." Miroku added.

"Kouga's coming." Shippou said and Kirara mewed an agreement.

"I wonder why he's coming here." Miroku said.

They all looked outside and saw a whirlwind in the distance steadily getting closer.. Kouga appeared right in front of them five seconds later.

"Hey. Where's Kagome? I need to tell her something."

End of chapter.

A/N: Sorry I updated late my sister had to use my computer for the past three days because she procrastinated on her mission paper that's due Tuesday so I couldn't use it at all. Hoped you liked this chapter.


	5. Kouga's Confession

Chapter Five: Kouga's Confession

A/N: Sorry it took me so extremely long to update. I've been busy with Track and Field and school work. And for the reviewer that I told that I would update last week sorry. I had to have my editors check it before submitted it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

With Rin and Sesshomaru

"What did you want to talk about Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"You know full well what I want to talk about." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Oh you mean the origin of my powers?"

"Yes."

"Can we land first?"

"Sure."

They landed in a clearing in the middle of the forest. Sesshomaru looked at her expectantly and sat down leaning against a tree.

"Well how should I start. It's simple enough. Well my mother was worried that i would be killed by a demon, die from sickness, or not be able to find my way home, so she prayed to the forest goddess for my protection. I guess her prayers were answered through me getting these powers. My powers solved each of her worries. I had control over plants to kill demons that would try to kill me. I wouldn't die from sickness because of my healing powers. I would always be able to find my way home if I asked a few animals for directions. That's all I know."

_Hmm. Interesting. Now that I understand the origins. We can now go on to the plant sage so she can train Rin._

Sesshomaru got up and walked to the center of the clearing. Rin got up as well and went to stand next to him. Sesshomaru and Rin started flying again towards the plant sage's home.

With Kagome

"Okay Inuyasha. I'm ready now." Kagome called from her room.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked.

"well I had to take a bath, wash my clothes, and pack the food for when we go back to the feudal era. I'll meet you outside Inuyasha."

"Okay." Inuyasha jumps out of the ancient God Tree and waits outside near the shrine that contains the well.

Kagome walked down the stairs and out of the house. "Bye Mom! Bye Souta! Bye Gramps!"

Kagome reached the shrine and said, "Okay Inuyasha you go first so you can grab my bag when we get to the feudal era."

Inuyasha nods and jumps into the well. Kagome grunts as she lifts her extremely heavy bag and follows Inuyasha into the well.

With the rest of the gang

They were all in Kaede's hut having tea when Kouga suddenly stands up.

Kouga sniffs quietly and says, "She's here." He got up and ran out of the hut and starts running in the direction of the bone eater's well.

"He must mean Kagome's here!" Shippou said excitedly.

"Sango, let's run over to the well and listen to what Kouga has to tell Kagome. I'm sure he won't mind us listening." Miroku said.

"Sure, but let's ride Kirara. It's faster." Sango reasoned.

Miroku suddenly clasped Sango's hand as she was getting up. "Oh, dear Sango, how clever you are. We must have a child together so he or she can inherit your cleverness." His cursed hand moved closer and closer to its target. Miroku went on about how they would live and teach the child, so as to distract the now blushing Sango from the encroaching hand. The hand had reached its goal and was now proceeding to do its normal action.

Sango froze and glared at Miroku. "Miroku!You are such a **pervert**!" She quickly grabbed her hiraikotsu and hit him over the head with it. Shippou groaned inwardly. _When will he learn? _

"Come on, Kirara." Sango called. Kirara went outside and transformed. Sango and Shippou went outside too, got on, and flew off while the poor hentai lay on the ground, twitching, and unconscious.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

They had just climbed out of the well with Kagome's huge yellow backpack and were walking in the direction of Kaede's village when they saw Kouga's whirlwind heading towards them at top speed.

"It's Kouga!" Kagome said happily. _Oh no it's that stupid wolf._

Inuyasha bared his teeth at Kouga as he stopped. "Hey what's up mutt-face! Have you been taking good care of Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled, "It's time for you to die! You mangy wolf!" Inuyasha took out his Tetsusaiga and swung it at him. Kouga dodged it.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? Stop it now!" Kagome yelled.

"What? Why?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Because he hasn't done anything to provoke you!" Kagome yelled.

"No way. I'm gonna kill this mangy wolf!"Inuyasha said while swinging the Tetsusaiga again at Kouga who, of course, dodged it again.

"Fine then. You give me no choice SIT BOY!" Kagome said.

Inuyasha plunges to the ground and the Tetseiga transformed back into its normal form.

"Thanks Kagome." Kouga said.

"You're welcome. You look like you have something to tell me. What is it?" Kagome asked concernedly.

"Well there's obvious bad news and good news."Kouga said and just at that moment Sango and Shippou appeared riding Kirara. "Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled. Shippou waved at her happily.

Kouga looked agitated. "Kagome can we speak somewhere private?"

Inuyasha by now had gotten up and was staring angrily at Kouga but at this question he spoke up, " No way! You're not going anywhere without me Kouga. I'm not leaving you two alone for a second!"

"Inuyasha. SIT! Come on let's go Kouga. Sorry Sango! I'll talk to you later."

Sango nodded. Kagome got on Kouga's back and Kouga ran off. When Kouga had stopped running they were near a cool spring in the middle of the woods at least, 30 miles away from the village.

"I want the good news first." Kagome said.

"Okay the good news is that Ayame is pregnant and is now my mate." Kouga said quietly.

"Wow congratulations Kouga! Are you the father?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Yes."

"Then what's the bad news?"

"Umm. Well the bad news..." _How should I tell h_er _that I don't love her anymore. Go right out and say it. Or say Kagome I can't keep chasing after you anymore, but I'll always be there for you. _Kouga chose the latter and said, "Well Kagome I can't chase after you anymore, but I'll always be there for you as a friend." Kouga finished.

"Oh. That's the bad news don't worry about it." Kagome said dismissing the problem. _Okay that makes things easier now there's not a weird web of love getting tangled because of Kouga. It's not so complicated now. I know I love both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru but don't know who to choose. Whoa where did that thought come from I thought I loved only Inuyasha. Well I won't think about that now. They each have someone who loves them. Inuyasha has Kikyo and Sesshomaru has Kagura even though I don't think he returns her feelings at all. Now with Kouga "married" with Ayame, there won't be as much jealousy, especially from Inuyasha. Ohh. Too much thinking brain pain. _

'That's all you can say is 'don't worry about it' ?" Kouga looked surprised. _I thought that would be a lot harder like she would start crying or something._

"Yeah it's not a big deal is it? Come on let's go back to the others." Kagome said.

"Okay but don't tell anyone until I leave okay. I don't want a lot of questions right now."

"Oh. Sure Kouga." _He doesn't want Inuyasha to think he won or Miroku asking him for all the dirty details._

Kagome got on his back again and together they returned to the village.

End of Chapter

Who is the mysterious plant sage and will they help Rin strengthen her powers?

A/N: It will probably at most be two and a half weeks before I update again.

Read and Review!


	6. Enter the Plant Sage

Chapter Six: Enter the Plant Sage

A/N: Gomenesai. I am very sorry. I broke my promise again. I feel so bad. I really do. I'm not going to make any excuses on why I didn't update as soon as I should have. I was just lazy. I promise that i won't make anymore promises that I can't keep.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

With Alona and Alana

They had finally found Sesshomaru and Rin. Rin was currently explaining how she came to get her powers. They were hiding in a tree about 5 miles away in their human form and were masking their aura so they appear to be extremely weak demons. They did this so that Sesshomaru would think them insignificant and so not worth attacking. _So she got her powers through a forest goddess because her mother prayed for her safety. _Alona thought to her sister.

_That's so cool of her mom to do that. _Alana thought to Alona.

_Concentrate sister. We must focus all our efforts on watching Sesshomaru and Rin._

_Yes sister._

Sesshomaru stood up and they flew away. Alona and Alana followed behind them jumping quickly from tree to tree.

_Sister we must stop. _Alona thought.

_Why?_

_We must stop because Sesshomaru can follow our auras and sense that we are near. He'll suspect us of following him._

_You're right sister._

_I'm always right._

_No you're not._

_Yes I am._

_No you're not! What about that time when..._

_Shut up! We have to go report back to Shuko anyway. So let's go._

_But, what if we lose them. _ Alana looked worried.

_We'll just ask Shuko to search for him. You know with those things she uses to find demons that try to lie to her. _Alona looked around quickly to make sure no one was around her or her sister. There were mind reading demons out there that could listen in if they weren't careful.

_Oh yeah. Why didn't I think of that?_ Alana smiled at her sister, admiringly..

_I don't know... maybe because I'm **smarter.**_

_All right all right! I get it you're smarter. _Alana flipped her green hair.

_What was that?_

_What? _Alana raised her eyebrows questionably.

_The hair flipping thing. _

_I don't know I just flipped it is all. _Alana shrugged.

_Anyway let's go._

_Okay._

They quickly changed into their tiger forms and flew off towards Shuko's castle.

With Sesshomaru and Rin

The sun was slowly going down painting a beautiful scene of pinks, oranges, and yellows. Sesshomaru was still flying. The now sleeping Rin was in his arms, so that she wouldn't fall off the boa. Sesshomaru stopped and slowly descended into a clearing in the middle of a forest called the Chika Mori or The forest of a thousand flowers. In front of him was a hut, it was a bit larger than Kaede's hut. It was made out of wood but it seemed like the wood was grown in the shape of the house with no windows. There was also no door Sesshomaru noted after looking around a bit. So he walked up to the front of the hut ,(or what he thought was the front) and called, "Moriko. Open up. I know you're there. It is I, Sesshomaru of the Western lands. I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sessomaru is that really you.?" A child's voice answered the demon lord.

"Yes."

"You know the rules. What's the password?" She teased.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Misaki."

"Bingo. Come in Sesshomaru"

The wood formed a round door tall enough for Sesshomaru to walk in easily. Sesshomaru looked down to see a fairly tall child. She was about five foot two about three inches taller than Rin. She had light brown hair that was worn straight down, her hair cut neatly at her shoulders, and she had green eyes that held great wisdom in their depths.

"Wait let me change the house so you can stand comfortably." She moved her hands as if she was pushing up the ceiling and the ceiling became taller. The hut, on the inside, was big enough to fit two rooms. Everything was made from wood, from the furniture to the wooden pots that held flowers within them. There was also a bed of green moss in the corner.

"There much better." Moriko looked pleased. Then she looked at Sesshomaru and finally noticed the sleeping child in his arms. "Who's that?" she asked pointing to Rin.

"This is Rin. You are to train her and help her control her powers better." Sesshomaru stated.

"Oh, so this is why you've come." Moriko said.

"Yes. This is the favor."

"What are her powers before I say yes?" Moriko asked seriously.

"I'll let Rin tell you that in the morning. Where do I put her down?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, let me make a bed for her in the other corner. One second." She closed her eyes for a moment and mumbled something, and soon green moss started to grow and spread until the bed of moss was big enough to fit a girl of Rin's size. "Put her down there."

Sesshomaru walked over and placed Rin carefully on the moss bed. "So you will train her." Sesshomaru asked.

"Absolutely, as long as she is well behaved and a good listener." Moriko said.

"I assure you that she has those qualities." Sesshomaru said.

"Are you going to sleep tonight Sesshomaru?" Moriko questioned.

"No I don't believe I will tonight. I'm going to stay until morning when Rin wakes up." Sesshomaru said. S_o she's not frightened when she wakes up and I think she'll listen better if I'm here. _Sesshomaru thought.

With Kagura and Naraku

Kagura had just arrived back at Naraku's hiding place in the mountains."Kagura, what did you find out?" Naraku asked leaning against a rock with his back turned to Kagura.

"I did not find out the source of the strange aura you sensed if that is what you mean." Kagura said.

"Why not?" Naraku asked a little anger and frustration in his voice. He turned around to look at her.

"The aura disappeared before I got a chance to find out where it was coming from."

"I see." Naraku turned back around with his back once again turned away from Kagura. "Kagura, I want you to find the source of that aura as soon as possible."

"Yes Naraku." Kagura said.

End of Chapter

Glossary of the Japanese words used in this chapter.

Mori forest

ko child

chika a thousand flowers

misaki beautiful blossom

A/N: Again I'm really sorry for the totally random update times. I'll try to improve on it.


	7. A Night for Lovers

Chapter Seven: A Night for Lovers

A/N:I hope you like this chapter I hadn't intended it to be updated on Valentine's Day but since this chapter fits the theme I guess it works. In the later chapters it's going to start to get a little complicated so if you have any questions just ask and also I think but I'm not totally sure yet I think I'm going to update every month. Maybe...

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and co, but I wish I did.. TT

With the Inu gang

Kouga had dropped Kagome off quickly at Kaede's hut and ran off before anyone could ask him anything. So they all looked at Kagome expectantly for answers except for Kaede who was quietly gathering herbs outside. Kagome quietly sat down and everyone sat down near her and stared at her each thinking about what Kouga may have said to her or not. _I wonder what Kouga said to her. She looks fine but is she possibly hiding her emotions?_ Sango pondered.

_I wonder what they did for an hour hmmm.. ? _Miroku then started smirking at Kagome.

_He better not have laid a hand on her or I'll kill him. Grrr how could I have let them get away though. I'll have to work on withstanding that damn sit command. _Inuyasha sat seething angrily.

_I want some candy. _Shippou thought oblivious to everyone. Kirara was curled up in Sango's lap relaxing.

_How should I tell them what he said? Should I just tell them slowly or just spit it out? Aw what the heck I'll spit it out._

"Kouga told me that he doesn't love me anymore and his mate is now Ayame." Kagome said in one breath.

Miroku looked surprised, Inuyasha looked dumbstruck not knowing what to do with this new information, Sango smiled knowingly, and Shippou just ate the candy he took out of Kagome's bag.

_Wow they took it better than I thought. _Kagome thought wonderingly.

Inuyasha snapped out of his daze and yelled out, "Hah he finally gave up. Yes! I win!."

"Win what? I'm not a prize you know!" Kagome yelled angrily.

_I knew he would suddenly remember his promise to Ayame sooner or later. _Sango thought.

_Man I thought for sure he kissed her or something not break off his love for her._ Miroku thought.

"Are you ok with this Kagome?" Sango looked at her friend worriedly. _She might have really loved him despite what she said._

"Oh yeah! I'm completely okay with it. Is everyone ready to go?" Kagome waved her hand dismissively effectively calming her friend's worries.

"Go where?" Sango asked.

"We have to find the jewel shards before Naraku. We're wasting time just sitting here." Kagome said.

_That's something Inuyasha would say. I think she just wanted to change the subject. _Sango and Miroku thought.

_I actually just wanted to change the subject._ Kagome thought.

"Yeah let's go!" Inuyasha said and everyone stood up getting ready to go. Kirara hopped off Sango's lap and laid down waiting.

"We have no leads though." Miroku stated truthfully.

Everyone sighed and sat back down. Kirara mewed confusedly.

"Yeah that's true. I guess we'll just have to randomly search around then like we usually do." Sango said disappointedly.

"Yeah I guess that's true." Kagome said.

"Let's go anyway maybe we'll get lucky." Shippou said optimistically.

"Ok." Everyone said pumped up and ready to go again.

"Are ye getting ready to leave?" Kaede said as she walked into the hut carrying a basket of herbs that she had freshly picked from her herb garden. Then she sat down in the corner of the hut and proceeded to grind herbs.

"Yes we will be leaving soon." Kagome said.

"But don't ye know it is almost dark. Ye should leave in the morning and get a fresh start then." Kaede suggested.

"Yes. That makes sense we should do as Kaede suggests." Miroku reasoned.

"Ok. Let's turn in for the night." Kagome said brightly.

"Umm. Kagome could I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked looking at the ground.

"Yeah. Sure Inuyasha. What about?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Umm. Could we speak somewhere private?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

"Sure let's go." Kagome said.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about. _Kagome thought pensively.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about. _Sango thought wonderingly.

_I wonder what he wants to talk about. _Miroku thought pervertedly.

_I'm sleepy._ Shippou thought yawning and walked over to Kirara, who was already sleeping. Kaede stopped grinding herbs, laid out her sleeping mat, and went to sleep. Then Kagome and Inuyasha went outside. Kagome hopped onto Inuyasha's back and headed off towards the God Tree. Shippou laid down and went to sleep.

"I wonder what Inuyasha wants to talk about with Kagome?" Sango pondered out loud.

"Maybe they are going to talk about their feelings for each other." Miroku said seriously.

They both looked at each other.

"Nah." Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

"We're all alone now except for Shippou and Kaede but they're sleeping." Miroku stated bluntly. _What good fortune._ Miroku thought with delight in his eyes.

"Ye-yeah.." Sango blushed noticing the affection that was clearly in his eyes.

Miroku inched towards Sango. Sango blushed even harder. Miroku moved quietly behind Sango and pulled her gently back, by the shoulders to lean on his chest. Sango allowed herself be pulled back and relaxed, closing her eyes. Miroku laid his head on top of hers, he snaked his hands carefully around Sango's waist, and relaxed as well, his back to the wall of the hut. They remained as such enjoying each others company and slowly drifted off to sleep.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome and Inuyasha were in the God Tree, in about the same position as the now sleeping, Sango and Miroku, except that Inuyasha was not resting his head on Kagome's. They were currently relaxing watching the full moon rise in a cascade of dark blues and subtle light blues. A gentle breeze was blowing silently through the God Tree.

Inuyasha broke through the silence. "Kagome, what really happened between you and Kouga?" He asked quietly his ears laid back.

"Nothing really important. He just told me that he wasn't going to chase after me any more, but he would always be there for me, as a friend." Kagome answered honestly.

"Really?" Inuyasha's ears perked up.

"Really." Kagome assured him.

"Well, good because I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well umm..."

_Please don't ask me what I think you're gonna ask me! It would be nice if he was willing to give up Kikyo to be with me though. _Kagome thought happily.

"Well uh...never mind." _Why am I so shy to ask her? _Says the honest part of Inuyasha's mind.

_I am not shy! I just wanted to find the right moment to ask her. _Says the other part.

_Stop lying to yourself! You're just afraid of rejection. _Says the honest part.

_No I'm not! _Says the other part.

Kagome pleaded silently in her head while this inner battle was being waged in Inuyasha's head.

"Never mind. You want to head back now Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"We don't have to. We could sleep here for the night if you don't mind." Kagome said.

"Ok let's stay here then." Inuyasha leaned back against the main trunk of the tree and wrapped his arms protectively around Kagome's waist. Kagome leaned back and went to sleep. Inuyasha watched her sleep and a few hours later went to sleep himself.

The Next Morning

The sun had already risen in a glorious display that quite resembled that of a peach rose in full bloom.

Inside the hut, Shippou woke up to find Sango and Miroku lying next to each other with Miroku's arm firmly around Sango's waist. Sango snuggled closer to Miroku and breathed a deep sigh of contentment.

_I wonder what happened last night after I went to sleep last night? Hmm. _ Shippou looked around the hut. _Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here either. I wonder where they are? They are probably in the God Tree near the well. _Shippou walked outside. Kaede was already up and tending to her herb garden. Kaede looked up. "How did ye sleep child?"

"I slept great!" Shippou said and stretched.

"That's good. Are the others awake yet?"

"No. Sango and Miroku are still sleeping, Kirara is just resting, and Inuyasha and Kagome aren't here. I'm going to go look for them in a minute."

"Nay child, leave them be. I'm sure they're fine."

"Okay." _I'm bored. _Shippou thought and walked off to find something to do.

With Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome was still sleeping in the God Tree with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was already awake and was watching the sun rise, waiting for Kagome to wake up. About an hour later he said gently, "Kagome wake up. It's already morning." Kagome stirred, slowly stretching out her arms she reached up, and gently rubbed Inuyasha's ears. "Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome said sleepily.

Inuyasha blushed, "Morning Kagome."

Inuyasha then stood up with Kagome in his arms and lightly jumped down from the tree. He then gently placed Kagome on the ground.

"Want to go back?" Kagome asked.

"Alright let's go." Inuyasha said.

Kagome hopped on Inuyasha back and Inuyasha ran at a slow gallop back to Kaede's hut.

With Shippou

Shippou decided to go fishing for breakfast. _I'll catch so much fish that they will be full for weeks!_ Shippou thought happily and started to walk off towards a stream. Shippou stopped suddenly with a thought.

_But...wait how am I gonna carry it back! _Shippou pondered. After a moment of thought an idea suddenly came to him. _I know! I could ask Kirara to help. _Shippou ran back to Kaede's hut to get Kirara. "Kirara wake up. You want to go fishing with me?" Shippou whispered. Kirara nodded and walked quietly outside so as not to disturb Miroku and Sango and transformed. Shippou hopped on her back and Kirara took off with a flourish. Trees whizzed by as Kirara quickly looked for a suitable stream in which to fish. She spotted a small river near a patch of tall trees. She promptly landed and sat next to the river while Shippou hopped off. Shippou then pulled his pants up a little to prevent them from getting soaked with water and he did the same with his sleeves. Shippou slowly waded into the water and looked for the fish. He spotted a school of fish nearby.

"Kirara, I'm going to chase them towards you so be ready!" Shippou yelled. Kirara nodded with her massive paw raised. Shippou then proceeded to run towards the fish splashing loudly. The terrified fish scattered, some went towards Kirara. When they got too close, Kirara scooped them up with her paw and threw three good sized fish behind her where they couldn't return to their watery home. Shippou continued chasing the fish until they had about twelve good-sized fish. Shippou found two big branches and stuck the fish on them shish kabob-style.

"Kirara, let's find some herbs quickly. Everyone will be waking up soon." Shippou said and hurriedly started looking around for good herbs to put on the fish while Kirara followed carrying the two branches in her mouth. Shippou found a few herbs and hopped on Kirara's back once again as she took off heading towards Kaede's hut. Inuyasha and Kagome were already there when they arrived. Kagome watched Sango and Miroku with a small smile on her face. Inuyasha was sitting outside of the hut next to Kagome, looking at Kaede tending her herb garden. Inuyasha looked up as the kitsune jumped off. Sango and Miroku were still in the same position as when Shippou had left them. Shippou started making a fire. He then took the fish out of Kirara's mouth and put one of the branches above the fire after he had put few herb leaves inside each of the fish.

"Hey, Shippou! Those fish look pretty good." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah. Did you catch them all by yourself?" Kagome asked distracted for a moment from the sleeping couple.

"No Kirara did most of the work I just ran around and chased the fish." Shippou said modestly.

Sango and Miroku awoke to the aromatic smell of cooking fish.

"What is that wonderful smell?" Miroku asked looking at Sango.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it smells delicious." Sango said looking back at Miroku.

_What a romantic evening we had last night. It was wonderful and he didn't even grope me. It was very relaxing. We really needed that alone time together. I hope Kagome's night alone with Inuyasha went as well as mine did with Miroku._ Sango sighed happily.

_She looks really happy, maybe I should do that more often and not grope her as much...Nah._ Miroku thought.

_Wow Sango looks really happy. I think her night alone with Miroku went well. I was so happy that Inuyasha could talk to me about his fears instead of taking it out on Kouga._ Kagome thought.

"Hey guys! The fish is done!" Shippou said.

Everybody including Kaede took a fish. Sango set a fish on the ground for Kirara who ate it happily in her small form. They all bit into the fish and looked up to whatever deity had blessed this morning's delicious food except for Inuyasha of course.

"Mmm. This fish is really good Shippou, thanks." Kagome said.

"Yeah Shippou these aren't half bad." Inuyasha said.

"Great job with the fish Shippou." Sango said.

"Yes, this is quite delicious." Miroku complimented.

"Ye did a great job with the seasoning of this fish." Kaede added.

"Thanks everybody!" Shippou said as he soaked in the praise and compliments. "There's more if you want it."

Everybody had seconds including Kirara. Everybody was enjoying themselves when Inuyasha suddenly stood up and sniffed. "Someone's coming." He warned the others.

End Of Chapter

A/N: I just realized that I went about eight whole months without updating but this is my best chapter yet and I'll try to continue making them longer each time. I think the next chapter will be easier to write than this one. So I hope I still have reader's after my long break from writing well actually it really wasn't a break but anyways you know the drill Read and Review!


	8. Shuko's Fate

Chapter Eight: Shuko's Fate

A/N: This is probably the fastest update I've ever done. Yay! It only took me about three weeks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Alona, Alana, and Shuko so ha!

With the Inu Gang

Everyone stood up, except for Kaede who was in her hut. The wonderful breakfast of fish utterly forgotten. "What or who is it Inuyasha?," Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha with worried eyes.

"I smell two full demons and they're coming in fast. One of them seems to be wounded. I smell blood on one of them," Inuyasha said looking in a northernly direction.

"We should prepare for a fight. It may be a couple of Naraku's incarnations," Miroku warned.

"No they don't have Naraku's scent anywhere on them. They do have a familiar smell on them though. I just can't think of where I've smelled it before," Inuyasha said. Everyone gathered around him, just in case ready to fight.

"I sense two sacred jewel shards," Kagome said suddenly.

"That means it has to be Naraku's incarnations," Sango said. Nobody noticed the dust cloud that was coming ever the more closer to where they were standing outside of Kaede's hut.

"Look I'm tellin you guys it's not----." Inuyasha suddenly stopped because he now had a certain wolf prince with a certain red-headed someone in his arms, on Inuyasha's unsuspecting head.

"Umph, get the hell off me Kouga!" Inuyasha managed to mumble as he tried to get up.

"I got an emergency here, mutt face! If you didn't notice!," Kouga said angrily. It was true Ayame was soaked in sweat and was breathing quite heavily with painful gasps. There was also a bit of red staining a part of her clothes. Kouga nimbly jumped off of Inuyasha's head. Kaede noticed the commotion and came outside of her hut. She suddenly saw Kouga and Ayame in his arms. Kaede quickly walked over to them and examined Ayame. The infuriated hanyou stood up and yelled at Kouga, "What the hell was that for!," Inuyasha shouted.

"Be quiet Inuyasha! Ayame is in pain right now stupid!," Kagome yelled back at him. Inuyasha hadn't noticed Ayame in his arms until Kouga had turned to face him about to yell an angry statement back. Inuyasha felt kind of bad about it and immediately shut up. Sango and Miroku looked on while Shippou was watching this exchange with big eyes.

Kaede listened to the exchange between the couple and continued, "Kouga, ye mate is in labor. About for how long has she been like this?," Kaede queried.

"About an hour or two. I was out on a patrol with Ginta and Hakaku when one of the wolves howled a distress signal from the den. I came as fast as I could and I found her like she is now," Kouga answered.

"Bring her into my hut quickly," Kaede ordered urgently. Kouga went inside and laid Ayame gently on the soft mat Kaede had laid out for her. Everybody else followed Kouga inside.

"Hey not you guys! This is for women only! Get out!," Kagome and Sango shouted. They pushed the bewildered Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha out of the hut. Sango pushed Shippou out as well.

"Sorry, Shippou but you're way too young," Kagome said. Sango and Kagome then went back inside the hut to assist Kaede, leaving the guys confused. Kirara went outside of her own free will, went next to Inuyasha, and curled up to take a nap. Shippou went off to pick flowers for Ayame.

"What's their problem?," Inuyasha said to the others once Shippou was out of hearing range.

"How am I supposed to know that!," Kouga yelled. They all sat down in a circle.

Inuyasha jumped up in rage. "What was that wolf boy?!"

"My friends, I believe that this is one of the many secrets of women," Miroku said interrupting the feud about to occur.

"Women keep secrets?," Inuyasha said looking confused and sat back down.

"Yes they do for instance, the secret of child birth and a certain time of the month where something happens and they change," Miroku stated teaching the two clueless men about women.

"What happens?," Inuyasha asked curiously. _I wonder if they turn into demons or something._

"They become moody, don't want anyone near them, and they also complain of a stomach ache all the time."

"Why do they get moody?," Kouga asked.

"Nobody knows that my friend, but the women," Miroku said.

"Yeah and what's 'in labor' mean?," Inuyasha asked.

_Wow he really is clueless._ Miroku thought amazed at Inuyasha's stupidity.

"We ll it means that she is having a baby or babies as the case may be," Miroku answered.

"You mean it could be twins!," Kouga said his eyes full of surprise.

Inside the Hut

While this interesting talk about women's secrets was going on Kaede, Sango, and Kagome were being midwives to Ayame. Ayame was in intense pain but wouldn't allow a scream to pass her lips.

"Come on Ayame you can do it! Push harder!," Kagome said encouragingly.

"Sango, can ye get some blankets for the child when it comes," Kaede asked still carefully watching Ayame for any sign of being extremely tired. _If she tires too much she may die._ Kaede quietly thought to herself.

"Of course Lady Kaede," Sango said and headed over to where Kaede kept the blankets. She grabbed one soft white blanket and handed it to Kaede.

"Kaede I can see the head!," Kagome said to the others.

With Alona and Alana

While all this excitement was going on at the village. Alona and Alana slowly made their way towards Shuko's castle in the East. They arrived at the gate as the sun was nearing its zenith. It opened before them. They changed into their human forms and walked towards Shuko's throne room.

With Shuko

Shuko was in her human form at the moment. Her hair was a dark blue wave going down her back. Her eyes were a piercing icy blue, her complexion was a light one and almost tan from basking in the sun all day. Someone knocked on the door. Shuko looked up from her pondering and said, "Come in Alona, Alana."

Alona and Alana walked quickly in, kneeled before her, and Alona said looking up, "My lady we have urgent news,"

"Yes. Go ahead Alona," Shuko said looking interestedly at Alona.

"We have followed the dog demon lord and his human companion and found out how the human came to have her powers. Then they started to leave and they were heading towards a forest known to very few demons called The Forest of a Thousand Flowers. Then we came to report back to you my lady," Alona finished, put her head down respectfully and awaited further orders.

"Thank you Alona," Shuko nodded at them and they stood.

"I will send out the-----," Shuko was cut off suddenly by a panther demon that quickly ran in. It said in the language of the cat demons, "I apologize for the intrusion my lady," he nodded at Alona and Alana in a respectful manner. "But there is a large fleet of demons coming from the North."

"Approximately how many Suichi and are they air based or earth based?," Shuko asked quickly pricking her dark blue ears for any sound and her long tail twitched with worry.

"I do not know for sure my lady, at least ten thousand maybe more and they are all ground based," Suichi said.

"I see. Alona, Alana! Prepare for battle! Suichi get everyone else alerted and have the children and the elders evacuated to the tunnel." Shuko began to tighten her battle armor which quite resembled Kouga's as well as Sesshomaru's armor. Suichi ran out and quickly alerted everyone in a loud yowl that reached even the ears of those on the other side of the castle. Shuko always kept her battle armor on in case of a surprise attack. Alona and Alana had their battle armor already on. It was the same as Shuko's, but they already had their weapons of choice ready for action. Alona used a pair of wicked-looking, slightly curved daggers. Anyone who looked at them could tell they were made by a supremely skilled craftsmen because they had a slight red tint to the blades and the handles were a dark blue. Alana however used beautiful, bladed, metal fans that had a sapphire and amethyst tint to them. Shuko's own preferred weapon was a large broadsword. Alona, Alana, and Shuko proceeded to walk into the courtyard and from there went through the now opened gate. The rest of the army that was now gathered followed behind them. The fleet of demons were still about one hundred yards off. Shuko's army started walking slowly to meet them head-on. The children of the warriors that were fighting in today's battle as well as the elders were hidden safely in a secret underground tunnel with ten very strong warriors male and female to protect them from enemies that may find their way down there. While back on the battlefield, the men in the army were bristling, ready to fight for their mates and home. On the other hand, the women were tense and uneasy but they were just as ready as the men to fight. Shuko turned and addressed the army with Alona and Alana on either side of her, both were ready to protect their leader and friend with their lives.

_You ready Alana? _Alona asked as Shuko gave her speech to set the others at ease.

_As ready as I'm ever going to be sister. _Alana answered.

"Yeah! Let's go," the army yelled after Shuko's speech was over.

Everyone in the army readied their weapons. When the army was almost upon them Shuko charged into the thick of it slashing her sword from side to side. Then she disappeared among the demon army. Alona and Alana quickly followed Shuko and the rest of the army soon followed suit. Alona weaved quickly through the enemies slashing necks of demons as she went, constantly looking for clues of Shuko's whereabouts.

_Alana do you see or smell Shuko anywhere?_ Alona thought while she continued to fight demon after demon. Alana was on the other side where she was diagonally slashing the chests of the unfortunate demons who got in her way. The moment that her blade reached its target the unlucky demon fell down dead instantly because her fans were tipped with deadly poison. Some of the demons that were immune to it though got their necks slashed instead.

_No I don't see or even smell her anywhere sister. I'm slightly worried for her safety. _Alana spotted a blur of white speed by. It was attacking demons with various plants quickly murmuring spells that crushed the demon's rib cages. Most of the plants he attacked with had either thorns or were poisonous.

_Hold on a sec, Alona. I just saw Suichi run by maybe he knows where Shuko is._ Alana quickly thought to her sister and gave chase to Suichi.

_Ok. I'll be here fighting demon after demon after demon. _Alona thought.

Alana quickly got within hearing range and called out to Suichi. Suichi heard Alana's calls and slightly slowed down enough for her to catch up quickly. They cut down the demons in their path and while they did this Alana thought to him, _I'm so glad I can talk to you this way it's so much easier. Ok but anyway do you know where Lady Shuko is? We, me and my sister, I mean haven't seen her since the battle started._ Alana quickly explained to Suichi.

Suichi looked at Alana with a worried expression on his face. _I ask that you protect me while I look for her aura. _At the moment Suichi was in his human form but like all of the cat demons that lived in Shuko's castle he could also transform into some kind of cat form. His cat form was that of a panther demon whose fur was completely white. He changed into this form so as to strengthen his psychic powers. He sat down while Alana was fighting the demons that tried to attack him. His golden eyes dilated as he looked with a bird's eye view of the battle field with his mind's eye. He spotted Alona fighting with a bunch of bear demons, he lingered on this scene for a moment and then moved on. He spotted Shuko who was in a bit of trouble. She was bleeding from a deep cut on her arm and she was completely surrounded by a lot of large snake demons.

_Poisonous ones by the look of them. _Suichi thought as he watched the battle between Shuko and the snake demons unfold. She suddenly got bit from behind on the neck while she was being distracted by another of the snake demons. Shuko stumbled and almost fell from the initial pain. Then she quickly got up and slashed the demon's head off. She was swinging her broadsword bravely fighting off the effects of the snake's poison. _Where are you Lady Shuko?_ Suichi thought to himself as he tried to see exactly where Shuko was. Suichi quickly brought himself back to the battle._ Alana! You and your sister must go to Shuko quickly! She has been injured by some poisonous snake demons and her location is the northernmost point of the battlefield._ Suichi quickly explained to the still fighting Alana. _Ok._ Alana thought to Suichi and broke off their mental link._ Sister, we must hurry to the northernmost point of the battle and quickly! Shuko is injured!_ Alana told her sister. Then she transformed into her tiger form and quickly flew above the battlefield. She saw her sister rise up too and take off for the northernmost point. They came upon Shuko who was surrounded by ten snake demons they were about six times as big as a horse and were taller than Shuko by at least thirty feet. Shuko was breathing heavily. She had many more wounds on her than Suichi had realized. She was barely standing, and was almost on her last legs in terms of energy.

_Shuko!_ Alana was about to fly down and attack the snake demons when her sister stopped her.

_What are you doing Alona? We have to save her!_ Alana yelled furiously through their mental link.

_Don't you think I know that! You just can't fly in there without a plan, you'll end up like Shuko and that won't help her. _

_I understand. _Alana said and calmed herself.

_Ok. Here's the plan, you go down quickly and pick up Shuko while I wait for your signal. Then those demons are going down. _ Alona thought and cracked her knuckles.

_Ok. I got it._ Alana quickly flew down and landed next to Shuko baring her fangs and letting loose a loud roar. The snakes scurried back a little and hissed at the new foe that had appeared.

Shuko looked at Alana, happiness and gratitude broke through her despair. "Alana..I'm...glad you're...here..." Shuko fell onto Alana's back entirely exhausted. Alana checked back to make sure that she was secured and flew up quickly. _Alona now! _Alona had already changed into her human form waiting.

_You got it!_ Alona chanted, "Ice, which is the essence of water that supports all living things. I swear that I call upon your holy power only to protect the people who I hold dear to me. Let your power gather into my hands. Aisu no Ken!

About fifteen throwing needles made of ice appeared in Alona's hands. She threw one at each of the demons and the moment the needle touched them. They froze solid instantly. Alona missed one of them but as it was running away it was suddenly attached to a pair of vines. They were merely holding the demon however and Alona raised her arm to quickly kill the trapped demon.

_Alona don't kill it yet!_ Suichi thought to Alona. Alona lowered her hands slowly. The ice needles disappeared and she slowly floated down to where Suichi was standing in his human form. Suichi was pretty tall in his human form. He was about as tall as Sesshomaru making him about two or three inches taller than the twins, his body was lean and flexible but at the same time muscular body. His hair was white and cut short at shoulders length with two bangs, one on either corner of his eyes which were a beautiful gold. He had armor that allowed for fluid and supple movements which was light enough to run in. The armor was a specialty of the blacksmith that made everything for the cat demons living in Shuko's castle. Every cat demon had armor like this although the specifics of each one differed due to preference and fighting style. All of the armor however all had the same basic abilities for example, when the cat demon changes from human to cat or from cat to human the armor changes as well to fit their new shape, as the demon grows so does their armor when they next put it on, and it never rusts. Alona landed lightly next to Suichi and completely ignored the still struggling demon snake.

_Alona, go find a healer and take Shuko with you._ Alona told her sister.

_All right. _Alana flew off.

The battle was now over and as Alona looked around there was not one casualty on their side.

"Suichi why did you spare that demon's life!" Alona demanded angrily as she whispered to Suichi.

"I didn't spare it. I merely want to question it," Suichi whispered. Alona nodded to show her understanding.

"That was some spell you pulled off there," Suichi praised.

"Oh yeah I forgot! The spell is still active. Hey you guys don't touch that!" She shooed away the cat demons who were about to touch the still frozen snakes. Alona snapped her fingers and the delicate ice broke instantly into shards thus sealing the snake demons fate.

"Okay, go ahead. Now you can touch them," Alona walked back to Suichi to talk some more about their questioning methods and how to best approach the snake. The snake demon's eyes grew wide with fright as he witnessed the scene of his comrades death. Alona looked once more around the battlefield and she was surprised to note that all of the cat demons got away with just a couple of scratches and bruises with the exception of Shuko.

"Everybody go back to the castle and clean your wounds if you received any and let the elders and children know it's safe," Alona called to the cat demons. They all started heading back towards the castle in various means walking, running, or flying depending on their power level and condition. Suichi started to walk towards the captured snake demon and Alona followed suit.

"Snake demon you realize that you and your comrades have poisoned our leader correct?"

"Yes. I'm am aware of that," The snake demon said.

"What kind of poison have you put into her body?," Suichi calmly asked.

"It is a poison whose antidote is known only to us, and my clan whom you have so brutally slaughtered," The snake demon hissed at him.

"Tell me what the antidote is immediately."

"I will never tell! You will have to kill me cat demon." The demon spat at him.

"You will tell me." Suichi looked at him angrily.

"Ha ha! Never! Your beloved leader will die! She will suffer from fever first, then she will start having hallucinations. Then, finally she will go mad and kill you all."

"No! Shuko would never harm us. She would rather die than do that."

"Oh yes she will! You will see. Then she will come to her senses right before she dies and will see the mutilated bodies of all she holds dear to her. Then she will look at her hands stained with the blood of her comrades. Then she will die knowing that she murdered her friends in cold blood. That is the fate of your leader." The demon started laughing.

"Shut up!," Suichi yelled. Suichi sliced the demon's head clean off with the vine.

_Alona, please go find your sister and Shuko. _Suichi requested calming his anger.

_Of course._ Alona replied. She quickly changed into her tiger form and called to her sister.

_Alana where are you?_

_I'm in the castle, in the hospital area. Shuko's not looking good. The poison spread through most of her body. The cut on her arm has been healed and an antidote has been administered but she still has a very high fever. The healers are doing everything they can but it doesn't look good for her at all. Alona, I'm really worried. _Alana thought.

_I'll be there very soon Alana. Hang in there for me._ Alona said trying to comfort her sister.

_I'll try. _Alana answered. Alona started to fly as fast as she could towards the castle. As she neared it she changed into her human form, dropped to the ground lightly, and started to run towards the open gate. She ran straight through it and headed down the hall that would take her to the hospital area. Anybody who saw her bowed their head in respect and got out of her way quickly, lest they get run over. She reached the door of the hospital and she slowly opened the door. Alana looked up with tears in her eyes and ran to Alona. Alona received her with comforting arms. Alana started crying harder. Alona looked over at Shuko. Shuko's face was contorted with pain and she was sweating heavily. The healers were running busily about constantly replacing Shuko's cooling cloth while other healers were tending to the others who were injured. Alona hugged Alana comfortingly and gently pushed her away. Alona started to walk towards Shuko. _ Shuko please don't die on us. We need you._

End Of Chapter

A/N: I'll most likely start updating every month. So yay!


End file.
